Robin Underwood
Robin is one of the characters in Nexo Knights. He is currently a Knight-in-Training. He functions as the mechanic of the team, responsible for tuning up the support vehicles and building weapons/machines/support items for the knights. Appearance Since he is a child, Robin is much shorter than the knights. He has blonde hair and also has freckles on his cheeks. He wears a chest armor like the knights and his crest is a Chicken/Mechanic Tools. In season 5, he will have longer legs and don black clothing. Description Robin Underwood is a citizen of the Kingdom of Knighton, and in his first year of training at the Knights' Academy. He and Ava like to tag along with the Nexo Knights on their missions. Despite his young age, he was a genius in engineering and comes up with bright ideas, which was later beneficial to the knights. He was proven to be capable of assembling the mecha, in which even the knights alone were unable to figure it out. He's also in charge of their weaponry, vehicles and support items, even acting as their pilot in battle. Even Merlok have trust in his skills. LEGO.com Description Robin Underwood is a freshman student at the Knights Academy. He is an amazing builder of gadgets, gizmos and gimmicks for the knights to use in their battle against evil. A fight he really, really, really wants to get in on. Robin may be young, but he is very impatient about becoming a full-fledged knight. Synopsis Season 1 Like Ava, he was a freshman of the Academy. After the knights acquire the Fortrex from the king and queen, he and Ava made modifications to it, redesigning the exterior and interior from a vacation vehicle to a mobile knight headquarters. In most of the seasons, he function as their support, in which Merlok recognize his skills, giving him and Ava to leave/graduate school early. Webisodes Brave and Bold (And Short) Sir Robin In the webisode, he wants to join the knights in combat, but Clay tells him to stay as he was too young to fight. Disappointed but determined, he decides to come up with stilts to show that he can fight, though failed at first try. Eventually Merlok 2.0 helps him and after a few failed attempts, he succeeded in making a wrench, similar to the one he uses in the Ultimate sets. When the knights heads out, Robin defeated the Lava monsters who attempted to sneak attack the Fortrex. He also comes up with the concept of the Ultra Armor, giving the knights their ultimate forms. Season 2 Back to School On an early morning, Robin sneaks out of the Fortrex and attempts to use his Junior Knight Shield to receive a useful Nexo Power. However, he ended up getting Rooster of Wakening instead, which the shield produces rooster crows that abruptly wake the knights up, much to Robin's dismay. During the briefing from Merlok 2.0, they learn that Jestro and the Book of Monsters are going to attack the Knights Academy in order to seize one of the magical books and they have to return to school to protect it. Robin guides the knights to the school and showcases the new orientation video he made during class to promote the school. Back in the Fortrex, he was building a new machinery to ensure that the magic books will be kept safely until they can return it to Merlok's library. He uses the machine when the library was attacked by the Lava Monsters. The Book of Obsession Robin together with the knights were appointed by the king to help deliver an important item for a Knighton Con event. After the delivery was done, he unloads his equipment and built the Mini Fortrex, which he intended to participate in the costume contest. He also build in a mini command center as a wifi extension core for Merlok 2.0, which helps the digital wizard to send Nexo Powers to the Knights over great distances from the Fortrex, albeit with Merlok 2.0 having a high pitched voice. Through his inventions, the knights were able to receive their Nexo Powers. After the monsters were warded off, Robin wins the best costume contest and gains the prize, the limited edition first issue Ned Knightly comic Macy wanted. Season 3 Due to the emergence of Monstrux as a cloud and the stone monsters, Merlok assigns an important task for Robin to build a triangulator to combine multiple Nexo powers to one. In one of the test, it was a failed attempt causing an explosion in the training room which woke the knights up. Season 4 In the final stand against the stone colossus, Robin had worked tirelessly for 5 days straight to upgrade/tune up and repair the support gears and mechs. He was called by Merlok to return to the capital to work on the jet within the library, in which he was brought back by Macy to prepare for emergency measures. In a race against time, Ava contacted him to question what was the plan and return the Fortrex to the capital immediately. When the knights retreat to the library from the stone monsters, Robin starts up the jet and pilots it close enough to drop off the knights and Merlok in his mecha body right on top of the colossus, despite the heavy damages from incoming attacks. During the battle, Robin wonders who's driving the empty Fortrex, only for Ava to conclude that Clay was controlling it. After the attack was over, Robin slept immediately afterwards, being exhausted from the battle and work. Trivia * He is the only kid and teen as a knight. * He has an ultimate form, even though it looks like his regular form. * Robin's role was similar to Jay, Lloyd Garmadon and Nya from Lego Ninjago. ** Robin help in technological fields and building machinery for the knights, similar to how Jay help in building equipment for their teammates. ** Robin was a younger member of the team but with great passion, simiar to Lloyd Garmadon in season 1 and the beginning of season 2 of the series. ** Robin went under the alias of the 'Black Knight', in which he helped the Nexo Knights without the group actually knowing it was him; similarly, Nya went under the alias of 'Samurai X' to assist the team during the first few seasons. In the end, both characters' identities were revealed within the span of one season. * Robin's combat skills have improved to the point that he was able to fight his senior Macy in a training fight (seen in Greed is Good?) * His name may be a reference to robins. * Robin along with Ava were a few freshmen students to leave/graduate early from the Academy. * Robin's character is a reference to the character Sir Robin, from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Besides their name, they also share the chicken family crest. Another reference comes in the form of Robin's Black Knight mech suit, as well as his lines of "None shall pass!" and "It's just a mech wound!" in season 1 episode 8, a parody of the Black Knight from Monty Python. A clip of the Black Knight as posted on the Cartoon Network Youtube Channel was actually liked by the Official Monty Python Channel. * In never happened Season 5 he was voiced by 'Sam Vincent' who also voiced Lloyd Garmadon in Ninjago beginning with the 4D LEGOLAND short Ninjago: Master of the 4th Dimension Gallery Appearances *70326 The Black Knight Mech *30372 Robin's Mini Fortrex *70333 Ultimate Robin TV series Season 1 *All Season 2 *All Webisodes *Alliance of the Fortrex Other *LEGO Club Magazines ru:Робин Андервуд Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minifigures introduced in 2016 Category:Physical Minifigures Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Knights Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018